


Baby Monitors

by tiniestawoo



Series: tiny awoos [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Affection, Asexual Character, Asexual Derek Hale, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, idk what to call that, mention of anti-asexuality sentiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: Derek woke slowly, vaguely aware of sounds coming from the twins room, sniffles now instead of loud crying. He blinked his eyes open to glance at the baby monitor and frowned. It was off.He always slept with the baby monitor on. The rooms in the newly rebuilt Hale house all had thick walls, layered with soundproofing. It was the only way to get any privacy in a house full of werewolves, so Derek had purchased the top of the line baby monitor as soon as Scott had convinced him to move the twins' cribs out of his own bedroom.But it wasoffand that wasnot okay.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Series: tiny awoos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724821
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Baby Monitors

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. This fic was gonna go a lot of ways. A LOT of ways. But then I just....couldn't resist the soft. It's so soft. I never write soft of fluff. Here have some soft AND fluff.

Derek woke slowly, vaguely aware of sounds coming from the twins room, sniffles now instead of loud crying. He blinked his eyes open to glance at the baby monitor and frowned. It was off. 

He always slept with the baby monitor on. The rooms in the newly rebuilt Hale house all had thick walls, layered with soundproofing. It was the only way to get any privacy in a house full of werewolves, so Derek had purchased the top of the line baby monitor as soon as Scott had convinced him to move the twins' cribs out of his own bedroom. 

But it was _off_ and that was _not okay_.

He was out of bed immediately then, tripping over a discarded shoe as he darted through his own open door, coming to a sliding stop at the open door to Levi and Thomas’ room. His panic fades, replaced with embarrassment as it was pushed away. He heard a soft chuckle from inside the room.

Scott, wearing what Derek knows for a fact is his shirt and a pair of athletic shorts was rocking one of the boys – Levi, Derek decided after glancing at the occupied crib. 

Scott leaned his face close to the baby, who was rapidly fading back asleep. “I bet he freaked out because I turned off the baby monitor,” he whispered conspiratorially. “Despite the fact that whoever did that would have had to know about the baby monitors, get into a house with seven werewolves, and then sneak into a room with an alpha.” 

Derek felt the heat rising in his cheeks from Scott’s teasing, and he rubbed at the back of his neck. Scott’s smile though, pressed into the side of Levi’s head was soft, fond, and Derek let himself relax and appreciate the picture in front of him.

Getting through the first three months with the boys would have been a nightmare without Scott’s help. Somehow, having two needy baby werewolves around smoothed a lot of ruffled feathers, and once Derek stopped _fighting for his life_ a lot of things had come into brilliant focus. 

Like how fucking terribly he’d handled all of the situations he’d been in. Like how he’d nearly killed Jackson, and nearly lost Erica and Boyd because of his own single-minded hunt for power. He’d pushed Isaac away and nearly sent Cora running as soon as she’d returned. He had spent so much time trying to search for things to make his life feel complete that he’d missed what was right in front of him.

The pack. The pack he’d made and nearly destroyed.

It had taken a pair of orphaned werewolf twins to change everything.

Levi having fallen back asleep, Scott laid him back in his crib and slipped past Derek out of the twins room. Derek followed him back to his – _their_ – room a moment later. It felt natural now, after months of sharing the only bed at the loft, for Scott to sleep in Derek’s room, but Derek still hesitated sometimes. His pack was made up of teenagers who’d only recently graduated from high school. They’re mostly eighteen, on the cusp of their lives and Derek wouldn’t let himself – or the boys – get in the way of that. He knew he only has precious months left before they all leave for college.

It hurt to imagine his life without any of them, but especially without Scott. 

Derek heard a click and blinked a few times, shaking himself out of his head, eyes finding Scott on Derek’s side of the bed, flicking the baby monitor back on. Scott turned to him with a crooked, knowing smile. “There, now you can do your overprotective wolfy dad thing and listen to them breathe all night long.”

Derek snorted, “I haven’t done that in months.” He dropped into the bed, laying on his back against his pillow. 

Scott smiled fondly and let Derek get settled before he lowered his own head to Derek’s shoulder, one arm casually thrown over his chest, a leg tossed over one of Derek’s own. “It’s fine, it’s cute. I love you for it.”

“You love me?” Derek asked, frowning down at Scott. 

The beta blushed furiously. Derek loved it. “I uh….” Scott tried to roll away but Derek gripped his shoulder so he couldn’t. “Sorry, I’m just tired. It slipped out.”

“I’m not mad.” Derek said softly, frown growing shallower as he studied Scott’s concerned face. “I love you too. I think.”

“Comforting.” Scott groaned into the skin of Derek’s shoulder.

“I love you.” Derek was sure the second time. “I love watching you with the boys, I love spending time with you. But, I want you to have a life that’s not just being stuck in Beacon Hills with us. And I just… you need to know that I’m not, I’m not _normal_ , Scott.”

It was a lesson that had been made painfully clear by any person he’d ever trusted like this. The only person who had taken him seriously had been Paige, with her sweet smile and dark, warm eyes. Kate had laughed in his face and called him a freak and tried to change his mind. Every person he’d tried to explain it to in New York had given him critical looks and then disappeared from his life. 

“Dude.” Scott smirked. His eyes were warm and brown, and the look on his face forced a small, genuine smile onto Derek’s lips. “You’re an _alpha werewolf_. We’ve shared a bed for almost six months. We basically live together. You communicate mostly through eyebrow movement. You sometimes stay up all night listening to the boys sleep. I think I got the memo that you’re not _normal_.”

Derek turned his eyes to the ceiling. Okay he probably deserved that. It wasn’t the point he was trying to make though. “I just…” he let out a long breath, fear building again. “You need to know that I don’t mind kissing but I don’t…want more than that.” Derek cleared his throat. Sure, maybe they were months away from this issue, but felt like he needed to say it. Scott _loved_ him. “I don’t think I ever will.”

“I asked Stiles for advice,” Scott said, pressing the smallest kiss to Derek’s shoulder. 

“Dangerous,” Derek replied, burying his nose in Scott’s hair.

“He was kidding, I think, but when I told him that you’ve never...tried to start anything with me, he said that you’re either just not into me that way, or you might be asexual.” Scott said, nuzzling against Derek’s shoulder. “I think we’ve established you’re at least _kind of_ into me.” 

It took a long time for Derek to decide what he wanted to do. Of course, Stiles had figured it out. Nothing got past their Spark Emissary. Almost literally, these days, the house had more intention and defense wards than Derek could even count. And, of course if Scott was going to talk to anyone, it had to be Stiles. 

He licked his lips, sliding his hands up Scott’s back and gripping at his shoulder blades. “Stiles was right.” He whispered. “But it doesn’t...you still shouldn’t… You deserve a life. Outside of here.”

“Are you going to keep me from going to college?”

“No.” 

“Stop me from figuring out what I want with my life?”

“No, Scott – ”

“Derek,” Scott said quickly. He’d shifted, settling so his legs were between Dereks, staring down at the alpha from where he was propped up on both of his arms. His facial expression hadn’t changed, it was still a soft smile. “If it’s okay with you, can I just kiss you now, and then maybe tomorrow you can try to talk me out of dating you even though we've _basically been parenting Levi and Thomas together for six months?”_

He had a point. Derek chuckled quietly. “Sure.” 

Scott smiled, wide and open again, his eyes sparkling in the low light. “Great.” He dropped down onto his elbows, rubbing their noses together briefly, and then slotted his lips against Derek’s.

Derek was absolutely going to try to talk Scott out of this again in the morning, but he had to admit that kissing Scott was pretty nice.


End file.
